


for the holiday

by allthelines



Series: adventures of mochi & nana [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, doyoung makes a cameo appearance bc i love him, jaemin and jisung are kids in here, jaesung rise 2k19, lapslock, they go on some kind of adventure in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: jaemin and jisung sneak out in the middle of the night to visit jisung's mom.





	for the holiday

lights out was supposed to be a little over an hour ago and jaemin’s on the verge of falling asleep when he feels a small tug on his covers.

“hyung?”

jisung’s voice is soft and unsure, mostly because he’s afraid of waking the other boys up. he really hopes jaemin is not asleep yet.

recognising the quiet voice, jaemin shifts a little bit closer to the wall and lets jisung slip in under the covers.

“can’t sleep?”

jisung nods and buries his face into the crook of jaemin’s neck when he feels the older boy wrap his arms around him.

“what’s wrong jisung-ie?”

they’ve really only known each other for a little over six months, but jaemin already has a soft spot for the youngest addition to the place. he used to be the youngest before jisung arrived, and maybe it’s because he'd always wanted a younger sibling that he immediately takes a shine to the boy. it’s honestly not hard to like the new youngest either, what with how small and cute he is, and a little bit too shy.

“i miss my mom.”

jaemin knows this feeling too. to be fair, everybody in here can probably relate.

“it’s children’s day tomorrow... mom always makes me a lot of food and we would go have a picnic together.”

jisung can’t help the tears slowly dripping down his face and he hastily wipes them away so it doesn’t wet jaemin’s sleep shirt. the older boy pats his back gently to console him.

“do you want to go see her?”

jisung lifts his face a little. he can barely make out jaemin’s features in the dark except two shining brown orbs looking into his own with so much warmth. he nods.

jaemin exhales softly and sits up.

“shall we go see her then? for the holiday?”

jisung lets out a confused, breathy hum, but nods after a while. he follows the older boy down the bed, shifting around carefully as he watches jaemin stuff a few items, some his, some jisung’s, into the bag hanging behind his chair. he even scribbles a quick note for the others to find when they wake up and find them missing the next day. when he’s done, he instructs the younger to put on his socks.

“we have to be real quiet, okay? we can’t wake the rest up, especially not minhyung hyung, he’ll tell on us and we can’t get out.”

jisung nods quickly.

the entire place is silent because it’s almost eleven and they get to the doors without too much trouble. jaemin helps jisung put on his shoes and tie his laces, double knotting them just in case.

the younger waits patiently as jaemin slowly turns at the lock of the door, careful not to let it click loudly. no more words are exchanged until they’re finally out of the compound and on their way to a bus station nearby.

“hyung, are we really going to daegu? to see my mom?”

jaemin nods with a bright smile to reassure the younger. he takes the smaller boy’s hand into his as they approach the counter. he can barely reach it, having to stand on tip toes to speak to the lady behind it. she looks slightly conflicted at the two young boys asking for tickets to the last bus departing for daegu.

“there’s only one ticket left... are you sure you are supposed to be out here? it’s so late, where are your parents?”

jisung grips onto the back of jaemin’s shirt nervously. the older boy hugs him closer and flashes the lady a smile, the one that usually gets him out of trouble after pulling pranks on the older boys with donghyuck.

“can we not both just take it? we just want to go see his mom.”

the lady shakes her head no. the two boys walk away from the counter dejectedly.

“jisung-ie, do you want to go yourself?”

jisung shakes his head vehemently, clinging onto the older boy even tighter. jaemin sighs, honestly, he doesn’t want to let jisung travel alone either. he's not sure how far it is, but it's probably really far.

“let’s go get something to eat and go back then.”

jaemin lets jisung choose the snack he wants at the nearby convenience store as he browses the drinks section. a tall, broad man picks up a few bottles of soda beside him as he yells into his phone.

“yeah, yeah i’m on the way. i’m just picking up drinks okay? it’s a long way off to daegu do you want me to die of thirst before i get there? i need to refuel the truck anyway!”

jaemin perks up at the mention of the city and rushes to pull jisung away from the snack aisles.

“i think i know how to get to your mom.”

fifteen minutes later, they’re on the road in the back of the truck, hiding under the covers, huddling together in a corner for safety. jisung slowly begins to fall asleep in jaemin’s hold, and the older boy, burying his face in the top of the younger’s head, soon feels himself drifting off as well.

it’s daybreak when the covers are lifted off of them and jaemin wakes up with a wince when the man lets out a surprised yell.

“holy shit! how did you two get up there?”

jaemin carefully shields a rousing jisung in his arms.

“i’m sorry sir, we just really wanted to go visit his mom in daegu.”

the man is still in shock when they’re joined by other workers coming to unload the truck. even the manager comes over from the commotion and gently help the two children off the vehicle, bringing them to his office and giving them a warm drink and snack each.

“where did you two come from?”

jisung scoots closer to jaemin.

“seoul, sir. it’s just that it’s children’s day, and his mom is in daegu...”

jaemin holds jisung’s hand in his tightly. the manager lets out a heavy exhale.

“well, which part of daegu? it’s better if i drop you off in a car then let you two run off by yourselves in a back of a truck again.”

jisung brightens at the offer and gives the man a street name.

the man is visibly confused when the two children thank him with a bow and hop off the back of his car. he looks around and it doesn’t seem like there are any residential houses around, but the younger boy had insisted he recognised the flower shop and requested to be let off in front of it. he shrugs it off as the children being careful of strangers, perhaps, and drives off.

jisung leads jaemin into the building lift and self assuredly presses for the third floor. the corridors are really long and the younger boy takes some time to look about and counting the doors before he settles on number five on the right from the lift.

they finally come face to face to a glass cabinet filled with photos of an even younger jisung and his mom, as well as a ceramic urn bearing dates and her name in traditional hanja.

jisung does a little wave.

“hi mom. jaemin hyung, this is my mom.”

jaemin gently places his palm onto the glass and smiles softly.

“hi auntie. my name is jaemin and i live with jisung now. it’s children’s day and he missed you so we came to visit you. you don’t need to worry about jisung, he’s the youngest among us at the orphanage so we take really good care of him!”

jisung places his hands against the glass as well.

“the hyungs are all really nice to me mom. they always help me get the food i can’t reach at the table and they teach me new things i haven’t learned in school. jaemin hyung is the nicest though, he sneaked out with me today to see you.”

jaemin pats the younger boys head softly.

“jisung-ie is really cute so we love him very much.”

they sit together against the cabinet for a while, chatting and occasionally laughing together as jaemin recounts the things they’ve done together after jisung became his roommate.

it’s almost midday when dongyoung finds the two of them like this.

“oh! teacher dongyoung!”

“you two, goodness, you’re going to be in so much trouble when we’re back! how did you get all the way here yourselves?”

“it’s not jaemin hyung’s fault! i missed my mom and wanted to come see her.”

dongyoung softens and eventually sighs as he picks the two children off the floor to dust them off.

“let’s get back first, the other boys are still waiting for you so we can get started. jeno even cried when he couldn’t find you two in the room this morning.”

“what are we starting?”

dongyoung affectionately ruffles both their hair as he buckles them into his car.

“it’s still children’s day, don’t you want to celebrate and get your presents?”

both boys nod vigorously with a grin. dongyoung shakes his head but he can’t help but smile either.

on the drive back, jisung leans over to rest his head on jaemin’s shoulder.

“thank you, hyung. happy children's day.”

"happy children's day, jisung-ie."

**Author's Note:**

> happy (korean) children's day!! 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed it (please don't yell at me) ♡ 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/allthelines) || [twt](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise)


End file.
